


The Sacrifice

by TheFluffiestSheep



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, But what do I know, I wrote this instead of updating another fic welp, Lots of flowers, M/M, YOLO, don't worry about the title, have some forest shanenigans, i'm not sure, is it pwp?, it's all I'm saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffiestSheep/pseuds/TheFluffiestSheep
Summary: When Jaebeom is sacrificed to the deity of fertility, he finds himself in the middle of the forest, trying to survive.That is until he is distracted by the beauty bathing in the river.





	The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Help, I wrote this instead of updating You're my Remedy. But this one was a fic I had wanted to write for a while and since I'm in the countryside the mood was just right! There are probably some mistakes, I'l have to read, polish and correct it here and there so pls bear with me!

It had arrived once more.

Once more, the villages of the forest held a gathering of the ancients, and everybody knew what it meant.

One of the sons or daughters of the village would be chosen to be sacrificed to appease the deity of Fertility. This time, it was even more important to choose well. The last sacrifice had certainly not pleased the deity as there had been a dreadful drought which brought hunger upon the villagers. The ancients then decided that the young woman given previously, who was found to be a conniving liar and petty thief would not only be a good riddance, but that her youth and beauty would enough to keep the bad luck away, but alas that did not happen. And the following year, there was an insect plague that left them all to almost starve.

This year, they would give up one of their most treasured and promising men with the hope of earning the entity favors once more, they would give up the son of one of the chiefs himself, Jaebeom.

 

That was how Jaebeom found himself drugged up and lost in a forest. The group of villagers, deadly afraid he would resist being given away had drugged his wine and carried him deep into the forest. The lack tracks to be seen which he’d be able to use to find his way back told him that the others had been exceptionally careful in their endeavors.

Now, alone and cold, Jaebeom could only think about how he’d be able to survive. He knew he’d have to find water, but that he shouldn’t be too close to it, as big predators may approach, and he’d be left defenseless as even his hunting knife had been taken from him.

Following hints of moss, which would grow where there was humidity, Jaebeom started walking, the movement helping him warm up. The forest around him was too overgrown, and he could not see far beyond the trees and the vast mass of greenery. He believed his senses were fooling him by now, because he thought he could hear steps behind him, but when he turned around there was nothing to bee seen. At some time, he thought he could hear a small giggle, but he could not see anyone. In his uneasiness, even the shadows behind the trees seemed to be moving.

He eventually found a trail of daisies, laded by sycamore trees, and having no other path he could discern, he followed them until finding a small river he could drink from and bathe in.

Deciding to clean himself of the sweat he eventually gathered from walking under the sun, Jaebeom took of his breeches and the white tunic someone had dressed him with before he was taken to the forest and walked towards the small river, laying the white fabric down beside the yellow jonquil flowers that grew near.

He was almost making way into the water when he spotted someone already bathing. And by the gods, if it wasn’t the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Raven black hair contrasted with the fair skin the young man washed delicately and Jaebeom could not take his eyes away from the plump red lips he spied from the other’s profile.

Finally, he could not look away from the lithe form in front of him which shone in the sunlight with the drops of water.

He approached silently, still in reverie as he now made out the white specks in midst of silky black to be flowers adorning the other’s hair. Until he eventually slipped, the rustling noise in the grass turning the beauty’s attention to him. He thought he’d scare the mysterious man away and expected to see surprise and even anger or fear in the other’s eyes. Instead, the young man beckoned him closer with a small smile in his lips.

He stood still as Jaebeom approached, who  did not even notice the frigidity of the water as he cut the distance to the other with each step he took.

“Handsome stranger, would you help me wash my back?”

The low voice made Jaebeom shiver as he nodded, too stunned to even speak. The beauty in front of him smiled at him, showing him pearly white teeth and turned, eyes shining with mischievousness as he made the expanse of his back available to the other.

Jaebeom cradled a bit of water with his left palm, and as it made contact with the warm skin of the shoulder in front of him, he shuddered with the electricity of the touch. He then dragged his hand down carefully, rubbing lightly the blemish free skin.

He found himself massaging the other’s back, breathing in the sweet scent of jasmine that emanated from the mysterious young man. He caressed the shoulders, the back of the elegant neck and whole of his back as he found himself blushing more the lower his hands roamed, his eyes following the lines of muscle down and lower. He started to feel the warmth of desire grow from within but refused to do anything about it. Eventually, he finished washing as he self-indulgently let his hands caress from other’s ribs to the thin waist, just above from where it widened into plumpness towards his hips.

“I, hum… I’m done.” He said, as he prepared himself to step back and lose the heat radiating from the body in front.

As his hands left the supple skin, another pair grabbed onto them, pulling and splaying them on a warm abdomen, forcing Jaebeom’s front to mould itself against the beauty’s back. The raven-haired man turned his head his breath hot on Jaebeom’s cheek and asked with a whisper.

“Would you be so kind to help me wash the front too?”

Jaebeom closed his eyes, felling himself harden against the warm and soft body in front. Chest against the other's back and with his length nested between the other's full backside, he faced temptation as he never had before, but he took a deep breath and did what was asked of him.

He started moving his hands once again as an answer, one hand coming up to rub lightly against the other’s chest a the other washed along the firm abdomen. Afterwards, he brought both of his hands up and slid them up, eliciting sighs as they brushed raised pebbles of skin, and down, having just reached the other’s belly button. An elicit kiss was placed upon a fair shoulder when once again, warm hands took another pair and slid them effortlessly over hips and left them over strong thighs, which resulted in the chief’s son bending over the mysterious beauty.

There was no way the weight of Jaebeom’s desire could not be felt by the other who arched his back as he led the hands still in his grip to the plush inside of his thighs, driving the man above him insane before he straightened himself and turned around, dark half-lidded eyes connecting before descending to lips.

Jaebeom’s heart sought to beat out of his chest if he judged by the strength of the pounding against his rib cage. And as he could all but taste the tempting man in front. The man whispered.

“How about we go eat something?”

He promptly left Jaebeom as he moved around him and walked towards the grass. Needless to say, the chief’s son was left stunned, and furthermore stuck in place as he saw the sensual form of the young man leave the water, rivulets caressing the skin and drops of water like diamonds over it, his nude body in full view of Jaebeom’s greedy eyes. He wanted more, he wished he could touch more.

Once again, he could only be broken out of his stupor when a cheeky grin was accompanied by a beckoning finger.

The stunned man splashed in a hurry, answering the silent call. Just as silently, he was given a silky almost sheer fabric, and somehow, he knew what was asked of him. Reverently, he clothed the figure in front of him before picking up his own clothes and quickly dress up in them.

By then, the sun had already started going down, and twilight was soon to overcome the golden light the forest had been bathed in.

“What’s your name?”

The beauty smiled and answered.

“I go by many names, but you may call me Jinyoung”

 _Jinyoung_ , Jaebeom murmured the name, testing it in his lips.

As he still muttered the name under his breath, Jinyoung gripped his wrist lightly and pulled onto a field of azaleas, and Jaebeom could not help but be in awe at how the pink flowers complimented the flush of the young man’s cheeks.

There, they sat near bushes filled with sweet looking berries and trees with fruits that Jaebeom had never seen, although they looked oddly familiar. On one hand, he wanted to inspect them further, but on the other, he only really cared about paying attention to his companion. Jinyoung instructed Jaebeom to pick some, one fruit from here and another there and then proceeded to feed them to Jaebeom as they talked, licking the juice from where it stained his fingers and that took the fruits from Jaebeom's mind entirely. At some point, it had dribbled down Jinyoung's pale arm, and Jaebeom took his wrist lightly and kissed the sweet nectar away, dragging his lips on the soft skin, and eliciting a soft giggle from Jinyoung.

In turn, Jaebeom also picked up one of the juicy berries and brought it upon the other’s lips, shuddering when a pink tongue showed itself and accepted the fruit. This time, the red juice trickled from the side of equally tempting red lips, and Jaebeom could not resist to clean it, trailing kisses from Jinyoung’s chin to his lips.

The plump lips tasted as sweet as they had looked, and the sensual massage did not last long as soon Jaebeom asked for passage, licking onto the seam of Jinyoung’s mouth. As he let his tongue into the sweet cave, he could taste not only the fruits they had shared but also an intoxicating flavor he recognized as Jinyoung himself.

He felt arms coming around his neck, and Jinyoung laid down, pulling Jaebeom over him, legs intertwining as they tasted each other.

Finally letting go of the plump lips that had fascinated him when he had still been spying the other bathe, Jaebeom placed several kisses down the line of Jinyoung’s neck, until he bit the juncture where it met his shoulder. He promptly soothed the place with licks and kisses when Jinyoung keened beautifully beneath him.

The robe the other wore was sinfully translucent this close, even in the diminishing light, and Jaebeom lapped at a partially visible nipple, before sucking and being rewarded by a mewl from above. He then did the same to the other one before shifting the fabric away and repeating the treatment.

When both the nubs of flesh were erect and flushed, he kissed a line along Jinyoung’s sternum, going lower and lower until reaching the young man’s belly button.

By now, he saw clearly how the beauty’s desire matched his own, staining the translucent robes.

Instead of focusing on it right away, he knelt above Jinyoung, held the back of each knee and separated them before him, his breath catching at the sight below. He carefully moved the fabric away from one knee, placing a hand on it and moving it upwards, feeling the softness of the skin and massaging it, following its trail with reverent kisses, dark hooded eyes never leaving their match in Jinyoung’s, who bit his already abused lip. At the end of the trail, Jaebeom kissed the juncture of his pelvis and thigh, earning a moan before repeating the same treatment to the other knee. By the time he reached the top of the toned leg, Jinyoung already breathed heavily but pulled him over himself again, capturing his lips and letting Jaebeom rest between his legs, their matching lengths finding each other as hips stuttered in search of the perfect pressure and friction.

In a flash, Jinyoung had changed their positions, divesting Jaebeom quickly of his clothes and gripping the length that bobbed against his stomach as result. Having the young man kneeling between his knees and looking intently at his length only made him grow harder, but he swore that when Jinyoung took him into his mouth, he could come right there and then. The warm slick mouth felt like a dream, and the way he massaged the veins with his tongue had Jaebeom keen. That however, almost held a candle to the moment he saw Jinyoung reach behind himself, moaning around him.

He cradled Jinyoung’s cheek and pulled him away with ragged breath, knowing he would not last long if he kept going. Instead, he pulled him up and tasted himself in his mouth, pawing his body as he had wanted for so long. One hand still held the soft flushed cheek and caressed his neck as they kissed passionately while the other lowered from his back to the slim waist that drove him insane to the plushness of his ass, which he grabbed with gusto.

Once again, Jinyoung ended their lip lock, sitting atop of Jaebeom before, to his confusion, turning around. Jaebeom was still wondering about Jinyoung’s actions when he gripped his neglected length and sank on it, back arching and their pleasured moans filling the fields around them with sound.

As much as he loved just watching and he was mesmerized by the vision of his member stretching Jinyoung's cave, he could not help but to want to touch, so Jaebeom brought his torso up, kissing his back and the back of his neck, which forced a gasp out of Jinyoung, before embracing the man in his lap in a similar way he had when they were down at the river. This time however, their mouths danced together along their hips.

As he felt Jinyoung getting tired, he pulled him of and rolled them over again, cradling the other’s head and back carefully, as he laid him down once more. This time, he fully disrobed Jinyoung, preciously, as he was a fragile gift and once again, he was mesmerized looking at the other, from the crimson lips and the flushed planes of his body to the proof of his desire.

He captured the other’s lips once again, held the back of his knee and sunk inside the warm tight heat once more. He could feel himself being squeezed intermittently and a deep purr coming from beneath him. For a moment, he opened his eyes and saw red even with only the pale moonlight, splotches of red poppies surrounded them as they made love to each other, much like how red poppies crafted by his own lips now populated the expanse of milky skin of his lover. He saw as well how Jinyoung’s eyes were tightly closed, and when took his lips away from his, a symphony of sounds came from them before Jaebeom swallowed the sound in yet another kiss.

It did not take long before they found their peak in each other’s arms. Their hearts beat in sync, pounding against their rib cages, their bodies grew slick with sweat from sharing each other’s heat and their sounds meddled together in a song that would forever be engraved in their minds. Jinyoung sobbed as he released pearly white liquid over his belly, the pleasure shared with Jaebeom who found release deep inside his lover’s body.

They both breathed heavily, attempting to fill their lungs again with precious air.

“Thank you for your offering, sacrifice Jaebeom. Your worship has satisfied me.”

Jaebeom’s eyes widened and met Jinyoung’s, or should he say, the Fertility God’s eyes and saw mischief and, dared he say, a glint of affection. He probably should have been afraid, after all, he was sent to be sacrificed to this god. But after spending the day and night with him, he would die with a smile on his face if he found his death in his hands. It was almost absurd as only now he paid attention to the flowers adorning Jinyoung’s hair. What better clue than orange blossoms, known for their meaning of fertility?

This time, Jinyoung was the one cradling Jaebeom’s cheek, pressing a kiss to the other.

“Although I don’t mind the sacrifices of blood some like to give me..."

Jaebeom thought of the tales of people that were never seen again and of mauled sacrifices.

"I thoroughly enjoyed yours much more.”

Jaebeom’s heart stuttered at the wink he was offered and blushed at the other's implication.

“What is going to happen to me?”

“Are you scared?”

Jaebeom thought of it, but in the end, he found that no, he was not scared of Jinyoung, and shook his head.

“The thing is, Jaebeom, I’m a tad possessive and since you were given to me, I would have to consider you to be mine. Especially, since you made all the azaleas bloom.”

At the man’s visible confusion, Jinyoung laughed and clarified.

“Azalea, the flower of first love.”

This time, when Jaebeom blushed, Jinyoung cooed, kissing his cheek again.

“Luckily for you, I happened to inadvertently have bloomed this one here.”

Jinyoung showed him a pink flower with a yellow inside. To which he raised an eyebrow, not understanding what it meant.

“This one, my dear Jaebeom, is an ambrosia flower. And it means love, reciprocated love. It bloomed the moment you were so keen to get me the fruit I asked you to pick and to give it to me, to make me happy, you didn’t notice you had the answer to eternal life in your hands.”

Wait, the fruit? Jaebeom concentrated and thought of the fruits he’d picked. Now he knew where the sense of familiarity had come from. Just the previous week he had read a book about ambrosia, the sustenance of the gods. And his eyes widened as he realized that not only he had fed the fruits to Jinyoung, but the other also fed him in turn.

“I see you got it.” There was still a mischievous tone to Jinyoung. “I told you I was possessive, and now you’re mine, for the whole eternity.”

Jaebeom pondered Jinyoung's words for a while, and spoke in turn.

“I don’t mind being yours. But only if I get to call you mine as well.”

Jinyoung sighed dramatically. Pretending to think about it.

“Well, I guess it's fair. I am yours as well.”

He answered, a big smile on his face and whiskers on his eyes Jaebeom had failed to notice until now.

“For the whole eternity?”

Jaebeom asked, caressing Jinyoung's cheek.

“Forever.”

And as Jaebeom took Jinyoung’s lips again, kissing through smiles, all around them, dahlias bloomed into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved trying to get flower meanings in this story!  
> Can you guess which is which? (list below)  
> *Sycamore - Curiosity  
> *Daisy - Beauty (unselfconscious)  
> *Jonquil - Desire  
> *Jasmine - Sensuality  
> *Azalea - First Love  
> *Poppy – Pleasure  
> *Orange Blossoms – Fertility  
> *Ambrosia – Love (reciprocated)  
> *Dahlia - Forever
> 
> Please leave a kudo and/or a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
